A LIFE WITH PAPA!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: THE WHOLE IDEA IS OF DIVYAANSH JI(DSP.1) AND ALSO WRITTEN BY HIM.. MY WORK IS JUST TO PUBLISH IT! PLEASE PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fellas, Aaj mein bohot khush hu, toh socha kuch likhu, aaj na mere Papaji ka happy birthday to you h, toh..Hey :D chalo aaj kuch new krte hain. Han, ek acha sa happy shappy OS :D ,kaisa idea? Hehe.. Toh start krta hu tik h?

.  
DV Presents..  
"A LIFE WITH PAPA"

Co-operated by aaisha..

TITLE SONG - Tujhse Naraz Nahi by Sanam Singles

Here this starts..

.

In a house, a man was sleeping ..ahhh a comfortable sleep , lying between a soft pillow & cozziness of blanket,Perfect atmosphere to go in dreamland but... -_-

.  
He was just laid down to sleep ki tabhi ek shaitan hazir ho gya to convert his sleep's limit from milimeter to miles with...

Baby : Papaaaaaaaaaaa, utho :D

He started waking him up with his softly soft hands, started doing khicha tani with Papa's shirt  
. Ye toh bcche ki baat rhi but on the other side papa was thinking 'aa gyi aafat' -_-  
He turned towards his baby and baby's face started glowing .

Now sleep didnt matter that much after seeing his small baby's smile . Abhijeet taken off his baby from his back and both were started settling themself in a sitting position like face to face . Papa yawed with stretched hands, baby did the same with broad smile . Abhijeet noticed but left this with smile only , after that Abhijeet started combing his hair with fingers only and again baby started coping him , Abhijeet laughed a bit on this and said...

Abhijeet (take baby to his lap & said with love) : Kya hua chotu master? Hm? Ye aaj papa ki nakal kyu utari ja rahi hai?  
And smiled.

Baby : Yuhi (smiled cutely).

Abhijeet : Haha..chalo koi baat nh, acha jao beta ready ho jao tumhe school chodte hue beauro jata hu (He started standing but baby clutched his shirt's side with sad face)

Baby : Aap aaj bhi office jaoge? :(

Abhijeet seen his sad face and clutched fist and added in confusion..

Abhijeet : aww mera bccha, idhar aao (baby went to him with down head) ..acha nh jata but ye toh btao aaj hai kya?

Papa ko toh nh yaad aaj aisa kuch special h? Per ye btao mera chota sa bccha sad kyu h? (with loving voice

Baby : Alle mele buddhu papa, aaj mera birthday h aap bhul gye na? (baby turned sad)

Abhijeet was still in confusion : Birthday ?! Beta aapka birthday to last month tha na? Toh fir?

Baby : Areyy..huh itne bde ho gye per sab muje hi smjhana pdta h, ruko btata hu..areyy dekho..jab mein paida hua tha..tik h na?

Abhijeet laughed on this and replied : Han ji beta.

Baby : han toh jab mein paida hua tha (nodded like he is confirming this) toh tbhi aap papa bne the na?

Abhijeet pulled his cheeks : Han mera bccha , per isse aapka birthday ek month bad kaise aaya?

Baby rubbed his cheeks in irritation with : Uhh...dekho papa aise kroge toh muje baat ni knni. Ab mein bda ho gya hu na? Dekho..pure 6 saal ka (Baby turned with fula fula muh)

Abhijeet was enjoying his cute small talks : Areyy bapre bap! Pure 6 saal k? Okay okay bde miyan ab toh baat btao nh khichta gaal.

Baby : hehe tik h. Toh tb aap papa bne..aur aaj mere papa ka birthday h na? Toh aapka aur mera birthday same same hua na mele buddhu se papa. (now baby smiled broadly)

Abhijeet was watching his baby & smiled too after feeling love from his child . And said..

Abhijeet : Areyy mera bccha, thank you beta :)

Baby turned serious : Konsa thank you? Ye mera birthday h? -_- thank you toh mein bolunga na?

Abhijeet : uff..tik h toh bolo..?

Baby : kya bolu?

Abhijeet : Abhi tumne hi bola na thank you tum bologe? Toh bolo..

Baby : uhh..areyy gift milegi tb na thank you bolunga papa? Gift do gift..bdi wali gift :D

Abhijeet murmured in mind 'apne birthday pe bi gift mein du?' -_-

Abhijeet : Kya gift chahiye mere bcche ko? Said with affection.

Baby become happy:Ek din chutti krlo na papa, aap roz subh jb mein sota hu toh chle jate ho aur jab aate ho toh bi mein aapka wait krte krte so jata hu, tikse milte hi nh ho :(

Abhijeet hugged this angel baby on this : aww mera bccha, bccha kam jruri hota h na? Warna papa kaise aapke liye ye inne sare toys ,books,games kahan se layenge? Hm? :)

Baby turned teary & hugged his papa as tight as he can like if he left he'll go .

Baby with teary voice : Per muje toh bs mere papa chahiye (raised his head to see papa's face & downed in next second) .

Abhijeet's eyes also get moist after hearing this & seeing soft watery peorles of his baby. Both seperated with hug , Abhijeet wiped baby's eyes & again baby copied the exact . Abhijeet smiled and kissed his cheeks ,baby too kissed him back & smiled .

Abhijeet : Acha nh jata aaj office, aap btao kya hukum mere aaka ;)

Baby : Yeeeeeee.. :D ..umm kuch nh humlog aapki birthday celebrate krenge (he was looking exiced).

Abhijeet : tik h :) ..toh bolo kaise celebrate krenge?

Baby : bhuk lgi h papa :(

Abhijeet was like -_- han abhi lata hu kuch . He came with a rolled chapati stuffed with pineapple jam.

Baby was ordering Abhijeet that what should be done and what not with taking small bite of jammed chapati .

Baby : Acha aap cake le aana, aur han pineapple flavour hona chahiye aapko bhut pasand h na? :D

Abhijeet was intrruping him or I say trying to interrupt as : but muje toh vanill..a...

Baby : chup -_- ..aapko kuch nh pta..pineapple hi psand h aapko . (And took another big bite of his favorite pineapple jam ;)

Abhijeet : -_- han beta, mein toh bhul hi gya tha kitna pasand h muje (stressed on muje).

Baby smiled naughty exprssions as I 'told you' .

After all arrangements , where a small honey coloured pineapple cake was on a center table , Abhijeet & baby started stick candles but baby was not happy with candles.

Baby : Waise papa aap kitne saal k hue? Candle kitni lgau?

Abhijeet was like -_- ..uff

"ek hi lga do beta."

"Hawwww :O papa ek saal k h?"

"-_- nh beta, utni candles nh lg payegi na toh ek hi lga do." and forced a smile.

"hehe..smjh gya papa smjh gya." and he started smiling mischeifly.

"Ye dant kyu dikhaye ja rhe ? -_- kya smjh gye beta?"

Baby started running here and there after shouting two words & laughed loudly : Buddhe papaa :D

Abhijeet was like 'hain?' -_- and runned back to the baby . Both were running here & there with so many laughes and baby showed tongue to papa as he is going to win this race . At one moment baby turned his head back ...Noone was there . Baby stopped running now & called his daddy as..

"Papa?" :( Turned head first right then left .

No answer.

"Papa? ...Papaaa?" :'(

Baby became worried & then scared.

But again No Answer.  
By this baby started crying loudly with papa papa calls.

Abhijeet was hidden somewhere but when he seen his baby prince crying he came out , took him to his lap and after wiping his eyes with love , he said...,,

"Pakad liya." ;)

"Han? :O ..nh nh ye cheating h."

"Koi cheating nh munnu bcchu mere." ;)

And both smiled broadly .

"acha bccha mere ab mein jita toh mera inam nikalo ..nikalo." ;)

"konsa inam?" baby made the most masoom face .

"areyy itna bhgaya uska inam aur konsa?"

"huh..mein bi toh bhaga tha papa?..after thinking 2 minutes..acha kya chiye bolo."

"um..chalo koi poem hi suna do."

"Poem?" :O :(

"Han..poem..last week hi bole the na aap ki new sikhi h..toh vhi sunao." :)

"acha wo wali?..wo toh..um..wo aisa hua na papa ki..wo poem toh miss ne boli ki next week btayegi..toh um.." :0

"Han han aur bhane btao?" ;)

"sachii muchii papa." :O

"Haha..han tik h ..chalo mein sikhata hu..mere bad repeat kro..Jh..o.."

He was cutted in meddle with baby's distracted mood..

"Bcchu? ..udhr kya dekh rhe? Repeat krne ko bola na?"

"papa?" :(

"hm"

"muje vo chiye." :( baby pointed towards cake.

"Oopss..cake toh cut hua hi nh, aao cake khate h." :)

After cake cutting both went to hall couch ,settled on sofa . Abhijeet was taking small bites of cake but the baby deewana of pineapple cake was just eating that kisi bi tarah. Abhijeet laughed seeing him eating cake not only with mouth but cheeks and hands too . Abhijeet's plate was empty now but baby was still enjoying the cake as he taken a larggggeee piece of cartoon character Oggy shaped cake.

"Acha ab toh repeat kro poem okay?" :)

"Yesshh papa." with loud voice .

"Jonny , Jonny ! "

"Yeshh papa." :D

"Eating sugar?" ;)

"No papa." his dhyan was on licking his small fingers diped in sweet cake.

"Telling lies?" :0

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" :D

"Yeee mera beta, chalo ab tum sunao pura." :)

"hm?" :-/

"areyy poem beta, abhi sikhai na? Sunao ab" :)

"papa papa ..yeshh jonny..eating lies?..no sugar..he he he :D ho gya poem..yeeeeeee"

Abhijeet was like -_-  
but he clapped as at least he remembered some words, enough for this time .

"Bhut acche." He patted on his back with proud look ,baby smiled only .

.

.

.

.  
This poem started filling the emptyness of the room , their eco was everywhere ..Which were creating hallucination for the room belonging person . Soft voices & laughs of his baby and Abhijeet's turned into a strange manner like sound effect someone turned On. This strange voices were troubling the person .

That person was in balcony side and about to fell down coz of these voices ki tbhi someone came hurridly towards him ,clutched him through shoulders & said... ... ... ...

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

.

.

DV VARTALAP bole toh NOTE DUDE ;)

Yo! brodas, Ki haal twade? Manu miss kitta? :( Na? -_- huh okay. Haha..this story is TOTALLY MINE, aaisha is just posting it (aaisha sunlo, credit tume nh dunga huh haha joking thanks buddy for taking time in between exam time, shorry for trouble :( . Hnji, next chap bhgwan ne chaha toh kal post krwa dunga (kr dena smjhi aaisha-_-) .

Aap soch rhe honge , ek bar bol chuka h fir bi nh gya? Chla jaunga,chla jaunga ye story finish ho jaye fir :) ,ye two chap OS bhut pyara h muje..khud post kr deta but mera phone tut gya -_- ..na jane kaise ;) haha. Bs pitaji ka jnm divs tha toh socha kuch likha jaye, iisi din mein baby Pharaz bn jata hu aur hdd se jyada excited ho jata hu.

A small creation on my special day wali khushi ki khushi mein :)

THANK YOU FOR WASTING YOUR TIME WHILE READING ME :)

DO NOT REVIEW  
HD & purple belt , abhi btao kaisa h? -_- haha joking joking as usual ;) so milte h kal zindagi rahi toh aur net balance bi rha toh -_-

TO Papaji -_-  
FROM His nalayk ;) ..nd a bit kamchor too .

You deffinetly should thank a person who always stand behind you as support , hand on your head as umberella with tries to hide you from rain , in front as shield but went numb at his own difficult stage of life ,his oldness . Stay with him the way he stayed with you . Jinke pitaji hain wo khushi se thank you bolein & jinke nh hain ...yaar khush rho dant toh nh pdti roz roz -_- hehe :) Sorry serious ho rha tha toh aisehi bol diya .  
Chalo bhut bkwas ho gyi, next chap mein milte hain broda.

!STICK A SMILE , LIVE FULL !

D.S. Pharaz :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much , all the viewers and all 9 reviewers .

CHAPTER 2

Here it statrs..

.

Someone clutched that person from shoulders and saved him to fell down & said...

Daya : (took deep sigh)..Aao idhr..

Abhijeet turned his face towards him & weakness was clearly showing its effects , he raised head to see Daya's face but in next minute took it down in anger .

Daya said again but with little forced way : chalo Abhijeet..tumhari tabiyat thik nh h..jakr aaram kro mein kuch khane ke liye lekr aata hu..utho.

Abhijeet jerked his hands from shoulders and said : Tumhe itni fikr krne ki jrurt nh h, jao ab yahan se.

And after this he went to his bed area , taken its support and started waiting that when Daya'll leave . Daya nodded in negative and went after saying ..

Daya : Koi jrurt ho toh bula lena , mein bahr hi hu , thik h? (in rough but still in caring way)

Abhijeet : Drwaza uss taraf h..(showed him the door with hands but didnt turned)

Daya left the place .

Now Abhijeet was all alone in his room ,standing near with his bed support . He was feeling weakness ,taken 1-2 sips of water & laid down on bed ,remain as it is for minutes staring the fan ,some small tears fell down coz of some beautiful memory but this time theose were painful memories . He started remembering small things like plays, laughs, smiles etc & closed eyes for 5 second, now he was between dream & reality ,he heard something but was that dream or real? The voices were sounds like stereo eco effect ...

"Aap toh hmesha bhul jate ho." :(

"Nh..muje nh khana."

"Papa? :) ..

At this word ,Abhijeet opened his eyes in j*** ,gasp some breath and turned his head to other side helplessly. Now he was in a bit deep sleep ,Another flash came...

In Dream-

MAN : Inspector! ..inspector!..inspector...(the well know devil laugh)..tch tch..toh tumne humari baat nh mani?

Abhijeet tighten his fist on phone reciver in extrem anger .

MAN : Chalo koi baat nh..aapne wada pura nh kiya toh hum kr dete h..(smirked with small laugh to irritate him)..tumhara bccha tumhe tumhare ghar per mil jayega..(with strange wisper)..Bhut accha bccha h tumhara, ek bar mein hi chup ho gya.

And cutted phoneline.

Abhijeet missed a beat after this ,all were asking that what happened ,what the MAN said, but he didn't replied, just stand still there . Daya called his name ,now he is in reality; he taken his keys & went directly to his home.

He reached his house in next half hour but nothing suspecius was there ,in confusion he unlocked main door & went inside directly to hall area, drink some sip of water but in mean time heard a Ting Tong door bell sound . Opened door but noone was there except...

.

.

Flashback-

A Dark Place..

Some muscular men with enough guns were standing there behind their boss , between all the dark & men a small kid was lying there , may be he was sleeping . Boss took him to his lap & by this he woke up...

"Uncle, aapne bola tha na ki papa aayenge abhi? Abhi tak kyu nh aaye?" he asked in the most innocent voice.

"Areyy beta, humne toh bulaya tha..pr vo aaye hi nh..kyu?" (confirmed from other jerks with smirky voice)

"hm? Uhun..aap bolo unko mein bula rha..toh dekhna abhi.. abhi hi aa jayenge. Mere papa meri baat sunte h." (Baby said in proud voice & smiled)

"Acha?..(eyed another man for phone)..toh beta aisa kyu nh krte..ye lo ..khud hi bula lo?" Gave winning smilie.

Baby taken phone very innocently, number was dialed already but beause this was first interaction ,without hearing any reply from other side baby said...

"Hello..papa..hello?" :)

Beep Beep Beep

"Papa?" :(

Baby took off phone from his ears but only that time he heard what he wanted .

"Hello..hello beta..tum ho kahan?...thik ho na?..bolo beta?..Anshul?..sir ye reply kyu nh kr rha?" (To ACP from his side)

Baby attached the phone again & said happily : Papaaaa :D

Abhijeet : Anshul ,vo sab badme..phle btao tum ho kahan? Koi h tumhare aas pas?..kuch bi btao beta..kuch bi ..please.. (one by one he started asking things but questions were so rapid that baby didn't understood any word)

Baby : Jaldi aao na papa..aapka gift bi toh lena h na?..f..ir..

MAN took phone from baby & turned speaker On . Now baby was sitting on a chair..& MAN was in front with a gun ..he started giggling baby with gun only ,baby was laughing .

MAN : Meine suna h Sr. Insp. Abhijeet kafi sharp mind h, toh uska beta bi bda sharp hoga..kyu chotu? (confirmed from baby)

Baby nodded as Yes..

"Toh btao aapka nam kya h?"  
And he loaded his gun.

"Anshul ..pr aapko pta h..papa muje Alshu bulate h..hehe."

"Oo..bhut acche." With Fake happiness.

Abhijeet heard the sound of loading the gun ,he was much helpless .

TUJHSE NARAZ NAHI ZINDAGI  
HAIRAAN HUN MEIN..  
HAIRAAN HUN MEIN.

"Acha toh kitne saal k ho Alshu?..mein bi pyar se alshu hi bulata hu..tik h na?"

"Yeshh uncle ..aur mein pure..6...!

6 GUN SHOT VOICE

.

.

Baby's words went uncomplete for forever. Abhijeet colloid with table, phone was already on floor...no expressions were on his face , Abhijeet lost his memory , his mother , many times his reputation but this was the extreme loss.

.  
Flashback over..  
Continution of dream..

.  
CREAMINATION YARD

All were gathered their except Daya, Abhijeet & Anshul (baby).

Daya & Abhijeet came to the place where all were standing surrounding a rectangular bundles of woods ,Daya was supporting Abhijeet by holding him but the biggest support of his left went far today .

JEENE KE LIYE  
SOCHA HI NAHI  
DARD SAMBHALNE HONGE

Daya left Abhijeet after saying him something but it seems he was deaf now ,he was just standing there with down head . After 15 minutes, Daya came with holding a small thing enveloped with white clothe in his lap & when he reached near to rectangular decorated wooden thing ,he put that white enveloped thing on that , put some petals of rose & marrygold ,kissed the soft cheeks. 2-3 times touched his face with love ,some tear drops fallen on baby and went back to Abhijeet whoes head was still down, by Daya's hold he raised head a bit & seen his baby , he was just staring him ...

.

"Papa?" :)

"han beta..?" :)

"Mein aapko...bhut bhut bhut aur bi bhut sara pyar krta hu..dekho itna..itna..itnnnaaa sara." :D

Abhijeet was still staring Anshul, with strange hang neck and lots of tears were flowing ,flowing & just flowing down .

"Papa?...smile..bdi wali." :D

"Han beta.." with teary nod.

Daya put his hand on his shoulder as...

Daya : Abhijeet? Aao chalo...

Unknowingly, in Anshul's unheared voice (for all except his father)..trance he went to rectangular wooden things . Now his mind started activating itself after seeing whatz going on with his baby . A stupid pandit was helping Daya for decorating some more wodden pieces on Anshul . By this Abhijeet seems the angriest person now, he threw many of wood sticks away from his small soft baby . Abhijeet was about to take him with him but Daya & some people stopped him .

Daya: Abhijeet? (in anger)..kya kr rhe ho ye?..chodo usse..

But Abhijeet was busy in holding his baby properly so that noone can take him easily and about to go but Daya stopped while holding his hand, took the baby from him anyhow and turned to Abhijeet .

TUJHSE NARAZ NAHI ZINDAGI  
HAIRAAN HUN MEIN..  
HAIRAAN HUN MEIN

TERE MASOOM SWALO SE PARESHAN HUN MEIN..  
PARESHAAN HUN MEIN

Daya: Deemag khrab ho gya tumhara? Ye kya kr rhe ho?

Abhijeet: Tumhari himmt kaise hui Anshul ko aise..(pointing towards wood things).

Daya: Abhijeet tum ..aao..idhar aao..baat suno meri ...(and signeled Pandit to continue but unfortunetly Abhijeet seen that)

Abhijeet jerked his hands : Kisi ne mere bcche ko hath lgane ki koshish ki toh mujse bura koi nh hoga Daya.

Daya: Abhijeet..tum baat ko kyu nh smjh rhe ho..(helplessly)..Anshul nh h ab..

Abhijeet's temper shoot suddenly : Shut up!..YOU ..JUST ..SHUT UP!

Daya understood very well that itz not any time to make him understand coz he just out of sense this time . He started taking him away from that place forcely but pandit said..

Pandit : Sir..aage ki vidhi ke liye ..um..inki jrurt h abhi..

Daya hold Abhijeet tightly but stayed there only ,contineusly Abhijeet was trying to get rid off but failed.

MUSKURAYE TOH MUSKURANE KE KARZ UTARNE HONGE  
MUSKURAU KBHI TOH LGTA HAI  
JAISE HONTO PE KARZ RKHA HAI

(Abhijeet opened door & seen noone except a big brown lethery suitcase,he take that with him. Not so light ,not so heavy but ligher than a soul and heavier than a body . He opened that ,the first thing he noticed was BLOOD! ..secondly..ANSHUL..thirdly...6 GUN SHOT MARKS on his chest...his heart dropped doing every function & was just stopped.)  
Ab aage...

.  
Back to Cremination Yard..

Pandit given a stick with fire on one  
side to Daya,& he was trying to give it to Abhijeet but he was not taking it .

Pandit : Sir..um..muje lgta h kisi aur ko hi krna hoga, inki haalat tik nh lg rhi h..bs ekbar hath lgawa dijiye bs...

Abhijeet heard this : Ek hanth tuje na lga du..? ..,tu jlayega mere bcche ko?..  
Daya : Abhijeet kya bddtmeezi h ye?..pagal ho gye ho?..kuch smjh aa rha h kya bol rhe ho?

JANE KAB GUM HUA  
KAHAN KHIYA  
EK ANSOO CHUPA KE RKHA THA

And anyhow , this ritual finished,all were waiting that when this fire burn the chota baby and all his tolrated pain will convert to cold ashes to sooth the burns.

Abtk, Abhijeet was total numb ..just watching his baby absorbing the heat if fire . The soft white skin turned hard black coal now ,small hands turned black bones only soft fluffy cheeks went disappear , now Abhijeet realized that ..Yes! His baby is no more.

.

.

.

.  
THIS WAS THE REAL MEMORY THATZ GOING IN ABHIJEET'S MIND , NOW LET'S SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE GET UP..

.  
Abhijeet wake up now,completely. Remain as it is for some time, took 2-3 deep breaths , and went to washroom ,washed the face 2-3-4 times and came out . He was wiping his face with towel but heard something from outside ,came out to see ...

Whole CID team was there with lots of gifts in their hands and smiles on lips but Abhijeet was confused way all are gathered here .

Daya came with a hand trolly , Abhijeet shoot a angry glare as now he remembered its his birthday but when he seen the cake , all angriness disapperaed and a sweet smile came . The cake was of Pineapple & also Oggy shaped . He smiled on this, after 5 minutes cake cutting ceremony Abhijeet took a small piece & give it to ACP then Daya but again cut a piece but this time a large one ,taken in his hand ..and seen the large photo frame of ANSHUL ..

Daya: Sorry Abhijeet, janta hu tume pineapple nh pasand but mein kya krta vo..

cutted in meddle.

Abhijeet while seeing Anshul's photo : 'Mujhe' pineapple bhut pasand h. And laughed a bit , everyone took a sigh of relief after seeing Abhijeet's smile . Daya put his hand on abhijeet's shoulder & said..

Daya: Muje toh extra treat chahiye.. :)

Abhijeet : Jarur dost..aaj humara birthday jo h..(daya was confused on humara but didnt said anything)

Both started going but Abhijeet folded all the fingers except index finger so that Anshul can go with

Them while holding his father's finger..as he was just 6 years na. :)

.

Daya was talking with Abhijeet on random things but for Abhijeet every voice seems mute this time coz his baby was speaking something . Papa was listening with a smile & son, he was just enjoying small small talks and holding his father's finger.

.  
*Haste Haste , Kat Jaye Raste  
Zindagi Yuhi , Chalti Rahe  
Khushi mile , Ya Gum  
Badlenge na Hum  
Dunia Chahe Badlti Rahe*

THE END

.

A/N 2 - Thank you so much for giving your precies time to my small effort . Obliged that I shared my small thoughts between so talented writers . This OS was inspired by a TRUE/REAL incident .

Okay so its my bye bye time , Thank you for praising my all 4 creations, wlecomed warmly as well , means a lot . For my mistakes/misbehaviour if any ,any of one felt I'm really sorry I swear that would be not with intensions bs baat ye h ki abhi kuch saal phle hi toh mein 10 saal ka hua tha utna hi yad rkhta hu toh kbhi kbhi bewaqoofi kr deta hu. FF was nice experience.


End file.
